Someone to Come Home To
by Tornadoamy
Summary: After a hunt, Sam, Dean and Cas meet a fellow female hunter. After the sparks fly between Sam and the new girl, will the sparks be enough or will they die as quickly as they came to life. I'm terrible at summaries so I'm sorry if this is crappy. Rated T just in case for later chapters. (This is not a oneshot. I fully intend to add chapters later) Sam/OC Destiel (RxR please!)
1. Introduction

It had been a week for Sam, Dean and Castiel to finish that last wendigo case. The thing was smarter than usual, and three people has died, but in the end, they had managed to kill it. All Sam wanted to do was go home and sleep. Hell, he'd sleep anywhere, as long as he could, but with Dean blaring music in the car, Sam was a far ways away from any sort of shut eye. Dean and Castiel were in the front, talking and listening to the music, which was good because it meant they weren't bothering Sam.

Sam closed his eyes, and envisioned something to come home to. Something that would make him want to come home and stay there. Don't get the wrong impression, he loved hunting, but he always felt alone. Dean had Cas, or whatever the hell was going on between them, and Sam had no one. At this point it didn't have to be a person even. He would greatly enjoy a dog or any pet really.

"Sam, what do you think?" Dean's voice pulled Sam out of his mind-wondering. Dean was glancing through the rear view mirror at Sam.

"About what?" Sam asked, having absolutely no clue what was happening at the moment in reality.

"Were you not listening to anything at all this entire time?" Dean said as he chuckled a bit.

"No, not really. I've been trying to sleep, but the music isn't really helping." Sam said a little annoyed by his brother.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know." Dean said as he turned it up just to piss off Sam.

Castiel quickly jumped in and turned the music down. "I feel you brother."

Sam and Dean both looked shocked.

"What? Isn't that what you say when you share mutual agreement of feelings with another person on a common topic?" Castiel asked looking as though he thought he did something wrong.

"Well, yeah, but I never expected you to know that!" Dean said quite impressed yet surprised.

"I've been slowly picking up your 'lingo' through those dreadful 'reality tv shows'. Did I use that term correctly?"

"Yeah you were fine," Sam piped up, "just can we stop talking so I can try to sleep?"

"Sure dude," Dean said "we've all had a hard day. There's a motel a little ways up here. Again can spend the night there and hit the road tomorrow. Besides, I want some pie."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers comment on pie, but he was happy Dean had suggested sleeping somewhere. They pulled up to the motel and Dean checked in.

"Alright, so I got two rooms. The only two they have left both have two beds though, so we have an extra bed incase we need it or whatever." Dean looked at Castiel and handed him a key card, "here's you key, and yours" giving one to Sam. "I figured Cas would get the lobe room and Sam and I would share one. Good with you two?"

Sam and Castiel both nodded in agreement, and they trekked up to they're rooms.


	2. Meeting the Girls

Dean and Sam helped Castiel get into his room and they put their belongings on the extra bed, Sam and Dean pulling out clothes for the night and the next day as well as a gun for each of them. They said their good nights to Castiel and vise versa and Sam and Dean left the room to go to theirs.

Both Sam and Dean were incredibly tired from their hunting, and both moved quickly to their room, two down from Castiel's. They usually tried to get adjacent rooms, but at this point they didn't care. They got to their room, and Sam pulled out his key card to open the door, but Dean stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Do you hear water running?" Dean asked Sam as he reached slowly for his gun tucked in his waistband.

"Dude, it's probably just the people next to us."

"What normal human being takes a shower at one in the morning?" Dean already had his gun out and ready to shoot at anything that challenged him. Sam, considered his brothers point while unlocking the door with his key card while simultaneously pulling out his own , being a little jumpy from the lack of sleep, kicked in the already unlocked door. Sam quickly followed Dean in to find an already poised woman looking at them with a gun pointed directly at them. No one lowered their guns when they spoke.

"Who are you?" Dean said, rather loudly, pointing his gun directly at her head, them at her heart.

"I should ask you the same thing." The woman said with a calm voice yet giving a little bit of attitude.

"We're hunters." Sam spoke up, careful with his wording, "that's all you need to know."

"And you are?" Dean asked butting in, still with his weapon raised.

"Stacie Krunk." The woman said, again calmly but with her eyebrows raised, "I hunt too. Can we all just lower our guns and talk like civilized people...or hunters?" Sam was the first to lower his weapon, then Stacie, and lastly Dean.

As soon as Dean lowered his weapon, another woman walked out of the bathroom with damp hair and a towel, obviously just have gotten out of the shower, and Dean brought the firearm right back up, but pointed at the new girl.

"Oh put it down," Stacie said clearly annoyed with Dean, "that's just Monica. She's helping me with the hunt I'm on. Or, at least supposed to be on."

Monica spoke up with about as much attitude as Stacie, "We were supposed to be hunting a wendigo, but those damn Winchesters got there before us."

"Damn Winchesters?" Sam said, curious as to why they would damn him.

"Yeah, the Winchester brothers." Stacie said getting up and moving to the other bed, and digging in the duffel that lay on top of it, "those brothers who apparently have nothing better to do with their lives then to hunt ever demon out there so I'm left with nothing." She grabbed some clothes out of the bag and threw them at Monica. Monica caught the clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. "Honestly, I mean sometimes I just want to shoot them in the face. The minute I even hear of a case, the brothers already got it. It's annoying 'cause all I'm trying to do is get some money and rid the world of demons and stuff, but it can't if every case I go to is finished an hour before I get there."

"Wait." Sam said piping up in her rant, "you make money as a hunter?"

"Yeah," Stacie said very annoyed, "anyways, I'd be so much better off if they weren't so damn fast."

"Plus you think that the younger ones hot!" Monica shouted behind the bathroom door.

Stacie yelling back to Monica, "No! Not true! I heard he was hot, and if I ever actually meet him I'll be glad to judge that for myself. Besides, don't even get me stared on you and the older one!"

Monica stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a tank top, with her hair in a ponytail. "There's nothing to start sweetie! Although I would totally be okay if he wasn't, the guy is gay. Dating that angel dude. Gone from the female genders grasp!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other while the two girls were bickering. Sam blushed at the comment about him being hot, and Dean smiled at the mention of him and Castiel.

"How do you know about...the brothers?" Sam asked wanting to know how much they knew, without them closing Dean and him off.

"Basically," Stacie started, "first day of hunter training your taught to find the Winchesters and either team up with them or stay far away. Everyone at 'The Hole' knows them, and yet no one can find them. They show up, kill demons and leave without a trace. Although they have like a hundred warrants out for their arrest cause of all the fake license and impersonating cops and stuff."

"What's the hole?" Sam asked, trying for more information.

"It's a bar near Chicago." Monica chimed in, "It's a regular bar, but there tends to be a lot of hunters there anyway. A lot of the bartenders are hunters themselves."

"We are not THAT hard to find!" Dean blurted out at Stacie.

"What does this have to do with you?" Stacie asked very confused.

"Hi," Dean said as he stretched out his hand, "I'm Dean Winchester. This," he gestured to Sam, "is my brother Sam."


	3. Wow

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this! I really appreciate it. I'm putting more Destiel in the chapters now, and trying to make them longer. Please review, so I can improve my writing, but no hate! be nice! :)**

Stacie was flabbergasted. She had basically almost shot them both, insulted the brothers, threatened to shoot them, and admitted they were hot all in the span of five minutes. (Personal record for amount of time it takes to make an enemy!) She had no idea what to say or do inn these situations.

Stuttering she said, "I...um...sorry?"

Dean scoffed at the remark. "Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know," Sam piped up, "because she just threatened to shoot us in the face?

Dean looked at his brother. "Can I talk to you in the hallway?"

Sam rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door, turning around to face Stacie as he reached the doorknob. "Try not to shoot us if we come back in." He and Dean both left and shut the door behind them.

"Well," Monica said, from sitting on the other bed, "That's one way to make friends. You know, they don't teach that method in school." Smiling, Monica rolled over, picked up he phone, and stated playing on it.

"We don't know them! They could actually shoot us in the face Dean!" Sam yelled. He knew it was past midnight, but Dean wouldn't listen to him.

"I know, but we could use another hunter. Look at the last case Sam! The demons are evolving, getting smarter, more creative. And if we team up with then, they are less likely to shoot us."

"What's going on?" Castiel interjected, standing at his doorway, obviously having just woken up.

"Sammy here thinks it's a bad idea to work with another hunter."

"Because we barely know her," Sam interjected, "and the only time we talked she had a gun pointed at us and threaten to shoot us. In. The. Face."

Castiel looked at Sam, and Dean, and back at Sam. "I think Dean's right." Dean smiled, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on," Sam whined, "you're just sided with him cause you guys are...you know."

"That's not the complete reason, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't part." Castiel said smiling. Dean and Castiel blushed at each other, and quickly kissed.

"Alright alright," Sam yelled, "she can come with us if you two stop doing that around me."

"What? Can't you handle this?" Dean said, gesturing to him and Castiel.

"I'm fine with it, just not a big fan of PDA."

"YOU GUYS KNOW WE CAN HEAR YOU, RIGHT?" A voice came shouting from inside the room.

"Then why don't you come out here?" Sam shouted a little louder.

Stacie opened the door and popped her head out. She smiled and came through the archway. "So, while you ladies were bickering over what color to get the duvet in, Monica and I found a case in Chicago. You wanna come or just keep bickering?"

Dean, Castiel, and Stacie all looked at Sam.

"Well," Sam said, rather reluctantly, "let's go to Chicago."

It was a long car ride to Chicago. They decided to leave in the afternoon the next day. They were planning the morning, but they all slept in until noon anyways. Apparently, the motel double booked the rooms, so Dean and Castiel were in one bed, with Sam in the other, with the girls taking the other room.

They started driving after lunch/breakfast. They had two cars so they split up. Monica and Dean somehow convinced Sam to ride with Stacie in her car, and Monica, Dean and Castiel got into Dean's , Castiel and Monica started driving, with Sam and Stacie after them.

Three minutes into the ride, Sam started looking around the car for something. Stacie noticed him, and got curious. "What's up?"

"I can't find my laptop. I thought I had with me."

"It's probably just in your brother's car. Just call him or something."

"Yeah, let me call him real quick." Sam got his phone out and called Dean. Stacie couldn't hear what they were saying but Sam looked fairly disappointed.

"What happened?"

"I think I left my laptop in the motel room. Dammit."

"Do you want to go back? We're only about five minutes out." Stacie pulled over to the side of the road.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really. Mon does this stuff all the time." Stacie sighed and turned the car around, "Can you open the glovebox real quick?"

Sam followed the request and opened the compartment. Inside there was a stash of about a dozen Girl Scout cookies."What?"

Stacie smiled. "I have to hide them from Monica. It's part of the reason why I didn't want to drive with her."

Sam laughed and pulled out a box of caramel delights. He pulled the cookies out of the package and bit into one. "These are so good! I haven't had these in a while. The last Girl Scout I ran into was a demon." Stacie gave him a very confused look. "Long story."

"Oh I heard it. Yeah, in California, right? You two showed up, solved the case, and left, all in two days, and left an hour before I showed up. Your brother distracted it by throwing thin mints, and you threw a stake in its heart. Then the girls mom came on to you in her grief cause you were nice to her. Oh yes, I heard all about it." This time Sam gave the confused look. "Other hunters. Although, no one knows if you actually did anything. It's on my unsolved hunter mystery list. Which includes what goes on with your brother and Mr. Angel. Maybe you can answer the mystery for me?" Stacie glanced over to Sam with her best puppy dog face.

Sam just looked at her, "The face and the eye thing doesn't work on me. Dean's used it enough in my lifetime to make me desensitized to it."

Stacie had just pulled back into the motel parking lot. Stacie parked the car, and looked over at Sam. "Okay fine. At least tell me what's going on so I know what and what not to say."

"Okay," Sam said, half sighing, "so about a year ago, Cas and Dean had a falling out, they were fighting a lot, and Dean got taken, not by a demon, but by a crazy serial killer person. It was weird. After Cas and I found Dean in a cave tied and bloody, Cas wouldn't let go of him. He was too afraid that he might loose Dean again. Dean was in a coma thing or something and when he woke up, they didn't even talk. Dean just reached up and kissed Cas. They've been dating ever since."

They reached the motel lobby, and stated walking to the lady at the front desk.

"Wow. That's... kinda sweet actually." Stacie went to the lady behind the desk, and started talking, eventually getting the room key.

Walking back towards Sam, Stacie looked at Sam. Like, really looked at him. With all the confusion and gun pointing, she never got a chance to appreciate the fact that he was indeed, very hot. His face complimented his body, his hair complimented his face, and his six pack under his shirt complimented everything else, including his larger feet. He was the beautiful rumor of The Hole, and he didn't like to disappoint.

Stacie reached Sam and stopped and just stared at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sam asked questioning her stare.

"What?" Stacie asked.

"You're staring at me."

"Huh," Stacie shook her head a little bit, "sorry, I was...thinking. So the lady on the front desk, she has this thing."

"Thing? What thing?" Sam asked curiously.

"She thinks we're demons on a hunt, cause she smelled your sulfur from the wendigo yesterday. I told her we were just friends, and she didn't believe me cause you and I came in at different times."

"So...did you fix it, or is she going to try to stab us in the back?"

"She actually asked if we were dating, but we didn't want anyone to know and now she 'needs convincing' or something like that. So..."

"What does that-" Sam got cut off by Stacie planting a hard kiss on Sam's lips. Sam was caught a little off guard, but the girl knew how to kiss. Even though it was a hard kiss, her lips were still soft and supple. She tasted like cupcakes, Sam assumed her Chapstick, even though she never applied it that Sam had seen.

Stacie thought the same thing about Sam. Even though she was trying to make it passionate, and they barely knew each other, they didn't have to try hard for Stacie to feel a tingle in her head. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and she slid her hands around his neck. Since Sam was taller, she had to stand on her tiptoes.

After about ten seconds, Stacie broke off, still standing in her tiptoes, both of them with their arms still around each other. Sam had a little sparkle in his eyes like he was fantasizing about something.

Sam was the first to break the silence, "Wow." Stacie glanced back at the front desk lady, who was smiling and nodding. Stacie looked back up at Sam, who was extremely close, but it was a comfortable close for her. She liked it.

They stayed there for a few seconds. Neither of them moving, or wanting the other to move, until Stacie mumbled something.

"We should probably go back to the room now."

"Yeah" Sam said, releasing her from his arms, "yeah, we should probably go and do that."

Stacie nodded and flicked up her room key. "Yeah. Let's go get your laptop."


	4. A Continuation

The drive to Chicago for Monica was, to put it nicely, awkward, for her. Castiel (what she thought the angels name was based on the puppy dog talk between the two boys) and Dean (she found that one out the same way) were big believers in public displays of affection, or they just for got she was in the back. She didn't have a problem with them, but their obsessive needs to touch one another, and the way they talked to each other was kind of annoying for a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend. They were cute, and Monica could see the love and passion they had for each other, but they could at least try to keep it in their pants for a couple of hours.

She was zoned out, Dean and Castiel blabbering about their list and blah blah blah when her phone rang. Dean and Castiel stopped talking when they heard the ringtone.

"Who is it?" Dean asked, glancing at the rear view mirror.

Stacie checked the caller ID. Stacie. Monica knew that Sam had called Dean earlier about a computer or something, but she didn't know why Stacie would call her. She answered it with her usual greeting, "What's up bubble butt?"

The other end if the line laughed, "You know you seriously have to stop calling me that"

"Why?" Monica whined, "it's fun!"

"Is Sam there?" Dean interjected. Stacie, hearing the voice across the line, replied and put her and Sam on speaker, with Monica doing the same.

"So bb," Monica started, "why'd you call me on this fine day? Did you meet a guy and jump him?"

The line was silent for a couple of seconds, and then a sound like someone, a male someone, was holding in laughter, and then a thud, like a fist on a chest. "Not really," Stacie said after the thud, "Genius Sam over here forgot his laptop so we drove back to the hotel to get it. We're in the room now. Just wanted to let you know, so in a few hours, when you're still alone with the boys, I'm not dead yet."

"Oh great," Monica said sarcastically, "okay, well bye sweetie."

"Bye!" And then the line went dead.

Sam and Stacie got into the motel room with ease. They started looking for Sam's laptop. Stacie went to the desk in the corner, and started shuffling through all the drawers and cabinets around it. Sam started to look around the beds, and looked up to ask Stacie of shed found it. Before he could get any words out, he looked at her. Her reddish-brown hair, green eyes, almost violently green, and her body, with curves in all the right places, but still looking healthy. She was sexy, and Sam knew that she was an amazing kisser. Passionate, knew exactly where her hands during such events. Sam was just in awe at her perfection when Stacie shot up, holding a computer above her head.

"This it?" Stacie said, already pretty sure what the answer was.

"Yes!" Sam said, obviously excited. He came over to Stacie and took the laptop from her graciously, "I could kiss you right now." He smiled, and then realized what he had just said, looked down at her. She looked up, and smiled shyly, not exactly sure what to do. Sam awkwardly, and shyly, leaned towards her for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"We've only known each other for a day, Sam."

"Right. I just...um..." Sam was stammering and he knew it.

Stacie looked up at him shyly. She frowned a little. "Oh screw it!" She exclaimed before pulling Sam down and kissing him.

Sam was taken aback for a second, but didn't refuse, and eventually started kissing her back. Stacie put her arms around Sam's neck, as Sam snaked his hands around her waist. They stayed that way for a long time, until they both needed air, and they stopped. Sam looked down at her, and smiled sheepishly. She did the same thing, and Sam instantly got butterflies in his stomach just front looking at her. He was falling for her, and he couldn't do a thing about it. This was dangerous for him, especially seeing as they were both hunters and they could die at any second. Course, dying really wasn't permanent. They had proved that many times over. But Sam was still worried. After this short of a period, if he were to loose her, would he be able to get over it? Sam didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to be with her.

This was scary. Stacie had only known Sam less than a day and she was already loosing her mind over him. She know it was because if her mother, but she couldn't help but think if he were falling for her too. Of course he was, that was almost guaranteed with her. Although it was never her, but her mother that made them fall. Stacie felt a twinge of guilt as she looked into Sam's amazing eyes. She couldn't do this to him. It wasn't fair. At that very moment she felt a squeeze at her waist as Sam pulled her in even tighter. Stacie's heart raced as Sam kissed her again. Deeper, slower, more passionate than before, which she didn't know how that was possible but it sparks between them were electric for Sam. He had never kissed anyone like this, and it was addictive for him.

After a few minutes, they broke it off. Stacie, still pressed up against Sam unwrapped herself from his hands and stepped back a few feet.

"We should probably get on the road now."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said, flexing his shoulders.

They started walking out of the room when Stacie looked over her shoulder and then back at Sam. "Don't forget your computer."

Sam whipped his head back around. "What?" He spotted his laptop in the bed. "Oh yeah." He leaped onto the bed to get his laptop promptly fell off. Stacie couldn't help but laugh as a Sam got up, also laughing. Sam met Stacie at the door, gave her a quick peck before exiting the room. Stacie looked at Sam and back at the door.

_ This is going to be a long car ride._ She thought to herself as she closed the door.


	5. A New Look

They decided to meet at "The Hole", because Monica and Stacie demanded it, saying it was the safest place to meet. Monica, Dean, and Castiel waited in the Impala in the parking lot for a about 5 minutes when Monica had an idea.

"Oh my god." Monica said. Dean and Castiel both turned to look at her. "Sorry." She said, stepping out of the car. "I'll be right back." Monica ran towards the bar, and around the back where Dean and Castiel couldn't see her.

"She's a little out of the ordinary." Castiel said to Dean, once Monica was out of sight.

"Yeah, but that's what I love about _you_." Dean responded. They looked at each other and blushed, which led to them kissing, for a while.

Monica came back with a brown shopping bag and looked in the car. She was done with those two. She turned on her heels, and ran to the entrance of the bar. She saw the bouncer Robert, and smiled. "Hey Robby!" She exclaimed. "Anything I missed?"

"Nothing too interesting. A demon tried to come in here, but after three minutes, realized that was a bad idea. Where's Stacie?"

"She's on her way. Can I use the locker room real quick?"

"Of course. Want me to hold the bag for Stacie?"

"I would love you forever of you did that. Is _he_ here?"

"No. He came in a few days ago looking for you, but Micks solved that problem."

"God, you gotta love Mickey!"

"Yeah, He's great. Here." Robby took the bag from Monica. Monica took out a wad of clothes and went inside the bar.

Stacie and Sam pulled up minutes after Monica went in. They saw the Impala and walked over to it. Stacie and Sam saw Dean and Castiel, but not Monica.

"She probably got tired of these two sucking each other's teeth out and went inside. I'll go check with Robby. Get your brother and his angel and let's go." Stacie ran over to the entrance and started talking to a man, taller than Sam, with very broad features. Stacie was always joking with him that he was born to be a wall. "Hey Robby! How are ya?"

"Stacie! Nice to see you alive! Monica was just here. Oh, and these are yours." He handed her the bag. "Monica dropped them off for you."

Stacie opened the bag, and smiled. She raised an eyebrow at Robby. Robby smiled and let her past, but not before pecking Robby. On the cheek, making him smile wildly and then glare at her. "I'm sorry. I put on seem Chapstick earlier today." Stacie said, as she walked away.

Sam, seeing this entire event, was a bit confused, and felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw Stacie kiss Robby. It wasn't rational. He knew that, but for some reason, he wanted to bash Robby's brains out.

Dean saw Sam looking at Robby with his murder look, and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah yeah" Sam said, snapping out of his murder trance, "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about him."

"If you asked me, I'd say you were jealous of him." Dean said with a smirk. Sam lowered his head, and blushed a bit. "Sonofabitch. You are jealous. Why? We don't know him."

"Stacie kissed him. Are they dating? What's up with them?"

"I don't know, like I said. We don't know him. Why would you care if they're dating?" Sam again, blushed. "Seriously? I thought you were against her cause she threatened to shoot us. You and her? When?"

"A few times, when we went back to get my laptop."

"What did you do?" Dean asked, still smirking.

"Nothing like that," Sam said, slightly punching Dean's arm, "we just kissed a couple of times."

"Uh huh. Okay, well, Cas and I are going in to meet up with Monica and Stacie inside. You can either join us, or sand out here planning your homocide."

Sam glared at him, and started towards the entrance, Dean and Castiel right behind him. They walked up and Robby stopped them.

"Names and I.D. please." Robby said, in a deep and intimidating voice."

The boys started reaching for their I.D.s when Robby added, "Don't even try to use the fake ones."

The trio looked startled and looked at each other. They were trying to figure out what to do when Stacie came out of the bar, stood next to Robby, and stared at them. Sam looked at Stacie and was speechless. Stacie had on a tight fitting midriff shirt, tight skinny jeans, bold makeup, and heels high enough to make her look hot but not so high to make her look trashy. Everything looked perfect on her. There were brought colors, and her figure was highlighted in all the right spots. Her hair was down, and was a bit messy, but in a sexy way. Sam couldn't help but stare, his jaw hanging. Dean and Castiel didn't look like they cared.

"It's okay Robby," Stacie said to the bouncer, handing him a glass of water, "they're with me."

Robby looked at her, then Sam, then back at her, "You sure you know what you're doing with him?"

"No, but I'm trying to figure it out. Do you know where Rhonda is? I couldn't find her in there."

"Okay, well she was in there five minutes ago. She could be in the back." Stacie started walking back into the club when Robby grabbed her arm. "Just be careful. Okay? Promise me that at least."

"I will, just, make sure you drink all of that." Stacie said, solemnly gesturing to the water in his hand. Robby gulped it all down and held it out to Stacie, who smiled at him and took the glass from him. "Thank you. How do you feel?"

He smiled. "Like I just broke out of a love spell."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Very nice. Can they come in?"

"Yeah sure. For you." Robby said, letting the boys pass.

Stacie, Sam, Dean, and Castiel all walked into the bar.

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you like it so far! If you guys could review it I would really appreciate it. if I get any facts wrong, please correct me so I can update it. THANKS!**


	6. The Hole

When Sam walked into the club, it was overwhelming. It was loud, crowded, and lights were strobing every second making it hard to see through the crowds of people, some dressed in he same styles of Monica and Stacie, some in the attire that the boys were in. Sam followed closely behind Stacie, almost on her heels.

Stacie looked back over her shoulder at Sam. She noticed that Monica had dragged Castiel and Dean off somewhere, and knowing Monica, it was probably the bar. She turned around to fully face Sam, and stared into his eyes. Knowing what was happening to him, the things going through his bloodstream, the things going through his mind, she wanted that to end for him. It wasn't fair, to either of them, especially to him. He didn't know what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

Stacie looked like Sam was a kicked puppy and he didn't appreciate it. He didn't know what was going on, only that with her shoulders showing, Sam could see a demon guard tattooed on her upper shoulder. It was extremely sexy and he knew that she made it even more sexy because it was on her. Not anyone else, just her. He stepped closer to her, almost pressing himself against her. Stacie looked at him wide eyed as though she didn't know what he was doing.

"You're extremely sexy in that," Sam said to Stacie with a sly smile.

She smiled shyly and moved towards him so they were pressed together. She raised herself up to meet his height, or the best she could, as she pressed her lips to his. She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She knew she'd have to tell Sam what was happening. It wasn't fair to keep him in the dark. But she didn't want him to run off into the hills. He was quite a good kisser though. He wasn't afraid. He knew where to put his hands, and he put them there, and Stacie wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam didn't know what happened, but he liked it.

After a while of the kissing, he broke off, almost gasping for air. Something about her just took his breath away, she was everything he wanted. Intelligence, wit, kindness, and complete beauty, inside and out. He never wanted to leave her, or have her leave him. He needed to be close to her all the time.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean yelled from the bar, "I thought you weren't a fan of PDA?" Dean smiled at his little brother but was then cut off by Castiel.

Stacie glanced over at Monica who looked like she was trying to move her contacts around without using her hands.

"Hey," Stacie said to Sam, "we should probably go over there." She gestured towards the bar and Sam nodded his head.

They walked over, and Stacie was quickly pulled away by Monica. "What are you doing?" Stacie asked.

"What do you mean?" Monica replied confused.

"That weird thing you were doing with your eyes." Stacie said gesturing to Monica's face.

"I was trying to communicate with you from a distance."

"Well it wasn't working. What do you want?"

Monica rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "I want to know what you're doing with him," she gestured towards Sam with her head, "and what you plan to do when Rhonda finds out."

"My plan," Stacie said, looking at Sam, "is for her not to find out. And you're a going to help me with that."

"That's impossible. No one has ever not been found by Rhonda."

"What about my dad?" Stacie said smugly. "He was different..."

"How?"

"He...I don't know..." Monica trailed off,

"Fine, but when you get hurt don't come crying to me. Does he even know your mom was a siren?"

Stacie got wide eyed like Monica had just killed a baby. It was true that she was half siren, her mom being the siren, her dad being the human. It was a long story that ended in a half siren daughter and a dead dad. Through her childhood she discovered powers unique to her. She could make guys become infatuated with her by her own will, but causing her headaches from it. "Why would I tell him that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because he needs to know, its not fair to him, he's in danger just being next to you. If you truly love him, which I can tell you do, he needs to know."

"Stop using your Jedi mind powers on me."

"It's not Jedi mind powers if it's obvious that there's a spark between you two. I can tell he loves you too."

"Yeah, that happens with everyone I meet of the heterosexual male population."

"No, this is different. You haven't had any headaches. You know what that means." Monica said smirking, "have you kissed him with the Chapstick?"

Stacie knew what Monica was talking about. Right before her mom had died, she gave Stacie some Chapstick containing her venom. The venom didn't do anything to her or to the one "she was destined to be with" whatever that meant, but to anyone else it cause excruciating pain. Demon, human, anyone."Yes." Stacie said quietly.

"And..." Monica said waiting for an answer.

"He wasn't in pain. He actually got more passionate," Stacie said in a revelation, quickly dismissing the thought, "but that doesn't mean anything. He could just be able to hide pain well."

Monica's smile was wider than her face. "Yeah, we can go with that for now." Stacie looked at Monica smiling.

_This is going to be a long day_ she thought.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I want to say I haven't left or given up, but I have a lot going on. Thanks for being so patient and sticking with me. Please RxR so I can improve. Thanks!**


End file.
